caracteres_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
CC OVA: Universo Caótico
thumb|center|670 px Tierra Caotica.... En una tierra que donde caos reina....en un dia un sujeto de otra realidad termina en dicha tierra.... ????:*Aparece de nada y que muy confundido* Dónde demonios estoy????!!!! Sin saber al sujeto escuchó unas motos acercándose a él...... Formless:*Aparecen ante el joven y lo atacan* El sujeto estaba por defenderse pero es brutalmente golpeado por ellos..... ????: No yo no voy a morir*Desata su furia y logra destruir algunos Formless haciendo que los demás se fueran* El sujeto camina y que ve en su camino son cadáveres de seres humanos y edificios destruidos....... ????: Qué habrá pasado aquí.....seguramente fueron esos.....creo que les conoce como Formless El sujeto sigue caminado este sabiendo de lo que eran capaces los Formless se volvían mas en número, fue inteligente y uso uno de los poderes que ya tenía que era teletransportarse pero cuando lo uso..... ????: Porque rayos....no puede tele-transportarme....sino no puedo irme de aqui....estoy atrapado.....Grrrrrr!!!, no tengo de otra, mejor debo pensar en algo para irme de aquí De repente escucha pasos como si estuvieran marchando..... Soldados de ????: *Marchan en el lugar y estos al ver al sujeto* ????:*Trata de usar sus poderes en contra de los soldados pero no respondian* Maldición....mis demás poderes también...no El sujeto antes que lo alcanzaran los soldados corre lo más rápido que puede, recibir disparos pero logra esquivarlos se logra ocultar..... ????: Que me pasa??? Los soldados se fueron..... ????:*Nota que los soldados se fueron y se encuentra en el suelo una bandera y se sorprende con el símbolo que tenía en el centro* Esperen un momento....esta no es el símbolo de HYDRA???? Lo que no sabía el sujeto es que se encontraba en un país llamado Venezuela, en la ciudad de Caracas..... Historia de Venezuela en la Tierra Caótica: Venezuela sufrió de una política corrupta causando bajos índices económicos, escasez de comida y productos, pero sobre todo un alto índices de delincuencia, todo por culpa de su gobierno corrupto aparte alguno de ellos pertenecían a una organización de un grupo de Nazis llamados HYDRA que algunos de miembros sobrevivientes luego de la segunda guerra mundial se fueron a Venezuela al estado Aragua fundado en 1843 la Colonia Tovar una ciudad de Venezuela en la actualidad, capital del municipio Tovar por un grupo de inmigrantes provenientes del entonces independiente estado de Baden que no eran mas que Nazis....y con eso HYDRA logró establecerse en Venezuela para ganar miembros de nacionalidad venezolana que no eran mas que los mismos politicos que llevo al pais a la ruina total, años después HYDRA con su líder actual logran tomar america.....no solo eso sino que en Venezuela y en varias partes del mundo aparte de HYDRA sufrían invasiones de criaturas que ya habían habitaban desde antes como Formless, Sinmentes y Engendros de Cthulhu que causando estragos también luego de la conquista mundial de HYDRA......y sin mencionar de que un demonio maligno llamado Odosha había aparecido empeorando las cosas.... De repente el sujeto no sabía ahora se encontraría con los Sinmente, quienes estos estaban bajo el control de su nuevo amo Odosha..... ????: los Sinmentes???,que hacen aquí los secuaces de Dormammu? Los Sinmentes están por atacar al sujeto hasta que son mellatrados por un heroe venezolano..... El Patriota: *Con una ametralladora* Tomen estos engendros del demonio*Se le acaban las balas* Coño!!!, ya no tengo mas balas y esos monstruos no se mueren El Patriota había logrado darle tiempo al sujeto para escapar de los Sinmentes pero se va con el Patriota escapando yendo a un refugio donde vivió el Patriota..... El Patriota: Estas bien chamo? ????: Si, por cierto quien eres? El Patriota: Soy el Patriota el heroe de esta tierra llamada Venezuela.....eso eran antes..... Historia de El Patriota en la tierra del Caos: Se desconoce su verdadera identidad, solo se sabe que era hombre el cual que a causa de la gran delincuencia pierde a su esposa e hijo, el decide vengarlos haciendo justicia en el país, haciéndole honor a la era antes su país antes de la corrupción convirtiéndose en el Patriota, diciendo dar la justicia en que merecía Venezuela, dándole lo que merecían los delincuentes, no solo eso ayudar a los cayeron en pobreza y le daba asco a algunas personas que estaban cegadas por el gobierno creyendo que todo estaba bien , hasta luchó contra injusticias del gobierno, el gobierno lo vio como una amenaza y que podía dar un golpe de estado con la gente lo aclamaba.....trataron de acabar con el pero sus intentos fueron inútiles hasta que los miembros de HYDRA llamaron a su lider para pedirles apoyo....para cuando el ya comenzó su golpe de estado para liberar a Venezuela no solo tuvo el y la gente que apoyaba tuvieron luchar contra guardia nacional del gobierno en el Palacio de Miraflores (donde estaban los políticos y los que eran miembros de HYDRA) pero las Fuerzas de HYDRA aparecieron matando a los opositores....el Patriota lucho con todo pero no tuvo de otra escapar para no ser abaleado.....luego despues de que HYDRA decidió negociar con un demonio llamado Odosha las cosas se pusieron mucho peor....ahora el Patriota salvaba gente de los monstruos pero este no tenia ningun superpoder asi que no era nada fácil para el......'' El Patriota:*Se acerca a una minibar que tenía a tomar una cervezas* Y dime amigo cual es tu nombre? ????: Me llamo Arturo El Patriota: Chamo de donde vienes?.....eres Mexicano? Arturo: Si, pero no soy de esta tierra, vengo una de un universo menos post-apocaliptico, hasta hace una semana claro, ahora es peor infierno que este El Patriota: No entiendo lo que dices pero bueno. Arturo: A bueno no importa, de todas formas este no es tan mal lugar y ahora sin mis poderes no puedo volver, cosa que ni queria El Patriota. Vaya... Arturo: Si, siempre positivo, nada va a salir mal, ni aqui ni en mi tierra El Patriota: Se nota que no haz vivido en un lugar así Arturo: Para nada, mi lugar es mucho peor, todos estan muriendo sabes?, mi hijo esta muerto, mi hermana esta muerta, mis padres tambien, ya nada me sorprende, mi tierra esta perdida así que viviré el tiempo que sea El Patriota: Pelea para salvar los que quieres Arturo: Tu que harias para derrotar a seres tan poderosos que te hacen papilla en segundos??, que devoran planetas?, que juegan con el universo?, que alteran todo? El Patriota: Bueno... Arturo: No tienes nada, no?, todos mueren y no puedo hacer nada, esto me recuerda a.... El Patriota: A que? Arturo: *''Susurrando''* claro a hora todo tiene sentido, si, como no lo pensé antes El Patriota: Que es lo que dices? Arturo: No, nada jejeje, no he dicho nada....pero si vengo de otro mundo, no conoces a nadie que me pueda.....nose ayudarme a volver..... El Patriota: Arturo, mira chamo, este conosco a alguien que nos puede ayudar es problema es ir de Venezuela a ese donde vive es en Mexico tu pais Arturo: Mmmmmm, bueno como estan las cosas aqui? El Patriota: Unos malditos nazis corruptos llamados HYDRA liderados por un maldito hijo de p*** tomaron américa del norte y sur, nos jodieron bien jodidos a todos creeme aqui las cosas están horrible para los de aquí, Soldados Nazis asesinado a los débiles y monstruos por doquier....en fin estas seguro que quieres ir a Mexico.... Arturo: Si muy seguro El Patriota: *Suspira* Bien habrá que ir en avión hay que ver si tenemos suerte en el aeropuerto de caracas....debas una en gran amigo porque estoy por dejar mis tierras amadas.... Arturo: Vale*''Ve sus manos y nota que son robóticas y surra''* Espero que esto me sea de ayuda... Arturo y Patriota salen de refugio solo para buscar un auto que aun servia estos se dirigen aeropuerto de caracas para después ir por un avion a Mexico.... Mientras los Formless motorizados aparecen ante un demonio fornido y muy fuerte que era un su jefe delincuente en no mas que el aeropuerto de Caracas....este se llamaba Malogor y tenia control sobre Caracas.... Malogor: Que sucede, no digan que es HYDRA, Odosha o el incluso los del consejo del caos.... Los Formless le tratan de decir sobre Arturo y que algunos vieron lo que hiso el Patriota con los Sinmentes..... Malogor: Que un Foraste? y los Sinmentes se les escapo?, pues en ese si viene para aca, ya van a ver*Toma su kanabo* Jejejejeje Arturo y el Patriota llegan aeropuerto de Caracas solo para ver que estaba repleto de Formless..... El Patriota: Oh Mierda!!!, no me lo esperaba Arturo: Cuál es el plan?*Ve que en sus brazos robóticos podrá a acceder a armas y susurra* Oh si te agradesco Nina por salvarme aquella vez.... El Patriota: Oh no sabia que tenias prótesis robóticas, entonces si tienes poderes Arturo: No exactamente pero habrá que pelear El Patriota: Esto de acuerdo contigo Arturo Arturo y El Patriota lucha contra los Formless aun lo que hacen era para avanzar para llegar al aeropuerto, los Formless los perseguían y eran más cada....creyendo que lograron huir se encuentran al frente con Malogor..... Malogor: Creen que pueden venir a mi territorio así como así escorias El Patriota: Grrrrr!!! Arturo: Grrrrrr!!! Luchan contra Malogor pero este los supera en fuerza y tamaño, con su kanabo golpea brutalmente a Arturo pero este usa uno de sus brazos mecanicos, mala idea ya que el kanabo era un metal muy duro que le rompe el brazo izquierdo perdiendo la mano..... Malogor: Oh lo siento te destroce el brazo?, Jajajajajajajaja!!! El Patriota trata de ayudar a Arturo, el ataca con su bate a Malogor a pesar de eso lo hace que se enfurezca y hace que lo ataque....El Patriota esquiva al vil demonio luchando para para no morir...mientras Arturo con su mano derecha logra tomar acceder a una arma de rayos de energía potente a Malogor que deja estampado en una pared....El Patriota y Arturo aprovechan y se van por cualquier avión antes de que los Formless llegarán o Malogor despertara....una vez en un avión sin vacilar se van volando a Mexico.... Malogor:'' *Despierta y se levanta* Maldición!!! ''De repente a Malogor se le aparece alguien.... ¿¿¿¿: El Forastero y el Patriota se fueron verdad? Malogor: Odosha???..... Odosha: No irán muy lejos sobretodo el Forastero.....Jejejejeje no sabe que pronto el consejo del caos sabra de el... Malogor: Eh??thumb|275x275px|Mexico de la Tierra Caotica '''México de tierra caótica... Volviendo con Arturo y El Patriota, el Patriota manejaba el avión teniendo a Arturo como copiloto....vuelan así a Mexico, al llegar ven que Mexico está hecha ruinas....hasta Engendros de Cthulhu comenzaron a salir del suelo....No tuvieron de otra escapar incluso El Patriota al ver invalido a Arturo lo cargo y para seguir corriendo mas tarde logran perder a las bestias solo por que habían llegado a la mansión del el Santo..... '''''Historia del Santo en la tierra del Caos: Rodolfo Guzmán Huerta alias el Santon es más famoso de los luchadores en México y un héroe emblemático, había luchado contra las fuerzas del mal defendiendo a Mexico, durante la conquista de HYDRA, El Santo no logro lidiar contra esto, aparte Mexico sufrió el ataque de los Engendros de Cthulhu teniendo como General a un Vilgax super dotado....actualmente decio está oculto en su mansión lidiando contra los engendros abominables..... Arturo:*''Se sorprende de quien es la mansión''* Está la mansión de.... El Patriota:*Comienza a golpear la puerta* SANTO!!!, ABRE LA PUERTA!!!, CARAJO!!! El sistema de seguridad de la mansión se actividad pero las cámaras captaron a el Patriota y Arturo.....asi que ambos entran....solo pudieron ver todo echo un desastre....hasta llegar a una habitación en donde estaba el Santo junto con otros cuatro...... El Patriota: Santo amigo como estas! El Santo: Patriota por estas aqui? El Patriota: Bueno vine a Mexico solo porque un sujeto que es Mexicano igual que tu que ayude en mi país Venezuela, dice venir de otra dimension o algo asi Blue Skull: Otra dimensión? Mysterion: Eso es posible? El Coon: Espere cómo podemos confiar en ese sujeto, podrá ser Mexicano pero y si está engañando al Patriota? Mysterion: Callate Coon! G-Tron: *Este estaba herido y vendado* Mmmmm? Los siguientes heroes de la Tierra Caótica son Blue Skull: Benito Drago Martínez era un adulto americano-español vivía en España el cual durante la invasión de HYDRA sufrió una deformación en cara a causa de una explosión provocada por un bomba de HYDRA, perdiendo a su familia y amigos por culpa de HYDRA une fuerzas con el Santo, Mysterion: Kenny McCormick es uno de los estudiantes de cuarto grado de la clase del Sr. Garrison de la Escuela Primaria de South Park y se hace pasar por un vigilante bajo el seudónimo de "Mysterion" posee el poder de ser inmortal aun esto el lo ve como un sufrimiento, El Coon: es un " superhéroe " y el disfrazado alter-ego de Eric Cartman, es un rival de Mysterion siendo un Anti-Heroe y muy mal heroe en South Park, tanto el como Mysterion en South Park los engendres de Cthulhu atacaron ambos tuvieron que hacer tregua solo para huir a Mexicon por culpa del Coon, G-Tron: Es un extraterrestre que proviene de un planeta Letono, no se sabe mucho de el pero su planeta fue conquistado por el Emperador Frozorth, G-Tron no pudo con el y tuvo que dejar su plante, cae en Mexico y es salvado por el Santo.... Mientras lo que sabia Arturo y los heroes de la tierra caótica, era que los los engendros buscaron a Vilgax quienes están cerca de la mansión del Santo, a punto de atacar, pero antes volviendo a la mansión del Santo.... El Santo: Y bien....Arturo?...es cierto lo que le dijiste al Patriota, vienes de otra dimensión en realidad El Coon: Santo y si ese un vago Arturo solo un loco que encontró el Patriota Mysterion: Callate Gordo!! Blue Skull: *Ve a Arturo* Siempre se la pasan peleando G-Tron: Además yo vengo de otro planeta El Coon: Si pero tu eres un alien y este tiene cara de vago El Patriota: Callate Coon, déjalo hablar con el Santo en paz El Santo: Mijo habla pues, mira a que a pesar que eres una especie de chico con partes robóticas, enserio eres de otra dimensión? Arturo: Si les digo la pura verdad, yo vengo de otra dimensión El Santo: Mmmmmmm...si es cierto a que as venido Arturo: Apareci aqui de nada....pero diganme en su dimensión tienen existen las esferas del dragon?.... El Patriota: Esferas de que??? G-Tron: Creo que oí de ellas Arturo, están en este planeta El Santo: Cierto....también de que son siete esferas pero nunca se han reunido antes o buscarlas para pedir en deseo Blue Skull: Por que algunos creen que son una leyenda urbana y el motivo es que jamas se han buscado antes Arturo: En ese que estamos esperando, vamos a encontrarlas *''Revisa su bolsillos y tenia un radar del dragon''* En mi dimensión habia solo que mis enemigos al parecer se las arreglaron para que no fueran usadas mas matando al guardian de mi tierra llamado Dende, en fin con este aparato podremos encontrarlas Mysterion: Y crees que vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas por eso? El Patriota: Pero amigos, si solo lo intentamos Arturo: Cierto....no sean preguntado si estas esferas del dragón puede conceder mas un deseo como dos o tres, si es asi yo solo quiero pedir el deseo de volver a mi dimension Mientras el Santo le dio una nueva mano de robot a Arturo para reemplazar la que perdió al pelear con Malogor.... El Santo: En ese caso podemos usar el otro deseo para buscar una forma de salvar a este mundo, si que es cierto Arturo:*''Enciende el radar''* Miren la mas cercana esta aqui en Mexico en la playa el Cochori El Santo: Entonces vamos Luna de la Tierra Caotica (Una de las Bases del Consejo del Caos ) En la Luna de la Caotica se encontraban los villanos mas temidos y poderosos de la Tierra Caotica, reunidos por Lady Caos o mejor conocida como la Muerte, llamados el Consejo del Caos, estos están al servicio de Lord Caos y la Muerte, prácticamente ellos liderados por Thanos han hecho una variedad cosas atrases....actualmente tienen una base en luna de la tierra caótica....aquí Thanos se volvió mas fuerte convirtiéndose en una entidad del caos y siendo el campeón y heraldo de Lord Caos y La Muerte, tambien de que este no era no mas el mismo Thanos que conocía Arturo solo que este al Morir como Omega (Thanosi), luego de que la Muerte fuera liberada, lo revio dándole una nueva vida en el Universo Caotico .... '' Lady Caos (La Muerte): El Padre del todo el me dijo que sobre la aparición de alguien en el universo del caos Thanos: Jejejejejeje....Y el no fue el responsable de eso? Lady Caos (La Muerte): No ''La Muerte y Thanos tenían como parte del consejo del caos a los Makaio-shin una versión maligna de los Kaio-shin, también obedecían a Lord Caos, siendo los mas cercanos a La Muerte y Thanos en el consejo del caos..... Demigra: Para muy extraño que el padre del todo caos no lo trajo Lord Zedd: Aja pero que quien es el sujeto que vino a nuestro universo Rita Repulsa: Es verdad y en donde esta tambien? Lord Zedd y Rita en este universo son más malévolos y crueles, sobretodo de que Rita es sirviente de Lord Zedd mas no su esposa, también tiene a un Goldar más fuerte a su servicio.... Lady Caos (La Muerte): Yo lo conozco, su nombre es Arturo pero nose como llego aqui Frozorth: Y es un sujeto poderoso? El Emperador Frozorth es de la raza de Freezer, los Changlong siendo el más poderoso de toda su raza alzando una transformación superior al estado Golden la cual logró permanecer en ella actualmente, es un cruel tirano galáctico líder de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio en ese universo, conquistando muchos planetas, incluso extermino a los Saiyajins por completo menos a uno de nombre Kakarotto a petición de Putine.... Lady Caos (La Muerte): Pues si lo es solo que al venir aqui no puede usar sus poderes Thanos: A que se debe eso? Frozorth: Entonces no es mas que otro insecto que tiene el destino de morir Lord Zedd: Estoy de acuerdo Omnimon Zwart Defeat: Yo tambien Omnimon Zwart Defeat fue un digimon creado por Thanos y la Muerte siendo el sicario personal del Consejo del Caos.... Lady Caos (La Muerto): Aun así Arturo posee la habilidad de la inmortalidad Omnimon Zwart Defeat: Que mas? Lady Caos (La Muerte): Tambien de que me he enterado de que ha reunido un grupo de heroes y quieren buscar las esferas del dragon Xicor: Jejejejejeje....no saben lo les espera cuando las reúnan Xicor es no es mas que el hijo de Kakarotto y Putine, como Putine engaño a Kakarotto para tener un hijo con ella, al nacer Xicor desde que este era un niño fue entrenado por los Makaoi-shin, se le alejó de su padre solo para este al creer lo matara con sus propias manos,al ser parte Saiyajin y parte Makaio-shin se volvió un semi-dios muy poderoso, Thanos vio mucho potencial en el volviendo un de sus guerreros .... Demigra: Xicor tiene razon, el pobre Arturo es un ignorante Lady Caos (La Muerte): Mmmmm...de todas forma quiero que me traigan ante mi y Thanos Lord Zedd: Lady Caos, deje que envié a Goldar y mis Cyclopatrulleros Rita Repulsa: Si deje que Goldar valle Lady Caos (La Muerte): Esta bien... Mexico de la Tierra Caotica De repente el sistema de seguridad se activa pero es destruido y la puerta derribado...salen engendros de Cthulhu y su General Vilgax..... Vilgax: Con aquí están....Voy aplastarlos El Patriota: Oh no Arturo: Al parecer no los perdimos del todo G-Tron:*Expulsa un aura luminosa* ''Me encargare de su general.... ''G-Tron vuela y ataca a Vilgax pero este con su enorme brazo izquierdo agarra choquandolo contra el suelo, y con su muñeca derecha lanza una bombas a Mysterion que explotan y lo matan..... Blue Skull: Oh No mataron a Mysterion El Patriota: Hijo de P*** Mysterion:*''Revive* Porque siempre a mi :( Vilgax:*''Ve a Arturo* Con que tu eres el forastero mi soldados engendros me hablaron de ti, sera un gusto llevarte ante el consejo del caos....pero ante los voy a masacrar a todos Arturo no iba a dejar que Vilgax hiciera tal cosa, debido a que los heroes de la tierra original eran los únicos que podían ayudarlo, asi hace lo impensable y se enfrenta a Vilgax con o sin poderes.... Vilgax: Crees que puedes contra mi?*''Lo toma por el cuello''*'' Patético humano ''G-Tron logra recobrar la conciencia de un golpe derriba a Vigax.....los heroes de la tierra caótica toman a Arturo y todos escapan de la mansión evadiendo a los engendros de Cthulhu.....usando el auto del Santo logran escapar a toda velocidad..... Vilgax: Nooooooo!!! Playa el Cochori Más tarde logran llegar a la playa... Arturo: Hemos llegado El Santo: Bien ahora Arturo usa el radar ese Blue Skull: Si asi sabramos donde buscar en esa playa El Patriota: Amigos nose yo pero tengo un mal presentimiento Mysterion y El Coon: Eh?? G-Tron: A que te refieres??? En la costa de la playa aparece un barco pirata sombrío llamado Thousand Moons el cual en su interior tenia una version maligna de los Mugiwara.....los Dark Mugiwara..... Arturo: Oh no....no mas problemas!!! El Patriota: Zombis!!!*empieza a disparar a lo loco contra dark luffy* Dark luffy:*comeindose una mano, todas las balas le dan en el pecho* El Patriota: si! Arturo: no debiste haber hecho eso El Patriota: eh? Dark luffy:*hace revotar las balas por su cuerpo de goma contra los heroes* Mysterion:*le dan todas y muere* Arturo: oh dios mio, mataron a mysterion! El Coon: hijos de pu** Mysterion:*revive*no otra vez Dark Sanji:*baja del barco*pero miren que tenemos aqui, unos perfectos platillos para nami-swan y robin-chwan Dark Robin: fu fu fu fu fu, que no esten muy dulces El Patriota: No estamos en el menú Blue Skull: Patriota tiene razon, no vamos a ser comidos El Santo: *Le da un golpe a Dark Sanji y le hace un movimiento de lucha* G-Tron:*Lanza bolas de energía eléctrica* Arturo:*Ve su radar* Mmmmm vaya como que los zombies tiene la esfera El Patriota: Que???!!!.... El Coon: Ahora habrá que quitarsela Dark sanji:*patea en la cara a santo mandandolo a volar para arriba*un cocinero no puede manchar sus manos Dark zoro: maldito ceja de remolino!*se lanza contra Blue skull y le intenta cortar la cabeza* Mysterion:*se pone en medio quedando pedazos* Dark Luffy:*se come los restos de Mysterion* El coon: se comieron a mysterion! G-tron: hijos de la gran pu** mysterion:*sale de luffy ya vivo*es la 4 vez que muero hoy Dark Nami:*usando la esfera de una estrella como collar* Arturo:*Vuelve a usar el arma de su mano robotica y diparandole a Dark Sanji volandole la cabeza y a ayuda a el Santo* Santo esta bien? El Santo: Si G-Tron:*Vuelve a lanzar bolar de energía eléctrica a Dark Zoro y luego le quita el collar a Dark Nami volando* tengo la esfera El Patriota:*Con su la de metal le pega varias veces a Dark Luffy* Bien echo G-Tron Blue Skull:*Saca una pistola y le dispara a Dark Zoro* por si se levanta ese gilipollas!! Dark Zoro:*como si nada, aunque con las heridas se lanza contra blue skull otra vez* Dark Luffy:*golpea con un gomu gomu no gatling contra el Patriota* Dark Usopp:*apunta a g-tron con su hacha y la tira con su tirachinas dandole en el hombro* G-Tron: mierda!!!!!*se le cae la esfera* Mysterion:*intenta agarrar la esfera* Dark Chopper:*pasa a su monster point(Que de por cierto tiene partes pudriéndose y su cerebro expuesto) aplasta con su mano/pezuña el cuerpo de Mysterion, se lo come y toma la esfera* Arturo: ._.......Grrrrrrr!!!*Se enoja y con todas sus fuerzas lanza un rayo de energia desde su mano robotica a Dark Chopper volandole la cabeza también* El Coon:*Toma la esfera*Tengo la esfera El Patriota:*Esquiva el ataque de Dark Luffy* Mierda El Santo: *Le un golpe a Dark Luffy* Bien....sera mejor Arturo y los Heroes escapan de los Dark Mugiwaras.....luego dejan Mexico para ir luego a los estados unidos, el radar los lleva al Distrito de Columbia en la casa blanca donde era una base de HYDRA.... Arturo: La esfera esta en casa blanca El Patriota: ._. como vamos a evadir tantos soldados El Coon: Tengo una idea dejemos que Mysterion vaya primero Blue Skull: Admito que no es mala idea asi distrae a los soldados y podemos entrar Mysterion: Que O_O ????!!! ' Captain hydra - Capitan HYDRA.jpg|Capitan HYDRA (Steve Rogers y lider de HYDRA de la Tierra Caotica) Dark Iron Man.jpg|Dark Iron Man Devil Hulk.jpg|Devil Hulk (Brian Banner de la Tierra Caotica) Superior Spider-Carnage.png|Superior Spider-Carnage (Peter Parker de la Tierra Caotica) Wade Wilson (Evil Deadpool).jpg|Evil Deadpool (Wade Wilson de la Tierra Caotica) Kratos God of War III.png|Kratos: En la Tierra Caotica fue un espartano que mato a muchos dioses al pasar los años La Casa Blanca (Base de HYDRA) en la Tierra Caotica' En casa blanca tomada por HYDRA estaban reunidos los nuevos Vengadores Caoticos.....con el lider de HYDRA no mas quien el Capitan HYDRA junto a Dark Iron Man (quien en realidad termino en el universo Caotico y se unio al Capitan HYDRA para conformar a los Vengadores Caoticos)..... Arturo:*con su brazo robotivo sostiene a mysterion*perdon*lo lanza a los guardas* Mysterion:*sale corriendo* Soldados de HYDRA:*lo ven*atrapenlo!!!!*les persigue* arturo, santo, el patriota, el coon, g-tron y blue skull:*entran a las casa blanca(base de HYDRA) sin ser vistos ya que ya no había guardias* Dark Iron Man: Jejejejeje Capitan HYDRA: Vaya Evil Deadpool: Jijijijiji Devil Hulk: Grrrrrrr!!! Superior Spider-Carnage: Grrrrrrr!!! Kratos: Mmmmmm??? Arturo: Oh....no....*ve a evil deadpool*mercenario bocazas?!, que tu no estabas de nuevo lado? evil deadpool: ese era mi yo de tierra 616, el del diablo, lo se, y acabo de romper la cuarta pared indiscretamente El Patriota:*Ve al Capitan HYDRA* Pero si el lider de HYDRA!!! Mysterion:*regresa corriendo*mierda!!!!! Superior spider-carnage:*destripa a mysterion y se lo come* Arturo:*ve a evil deadpool y kratos*nos harian los honores? Evil deadpool: oh dios mio, te comiste a mysterion! Kratos: hijos de pu** el patriota: no nos detendran*dispara a lo loco contra los vengadores caoticos* Evil deadpool:*bloquea las balas con una motosierra y le ataca con ella a el coon* El coon:*lo esquiva a tiempo y le arranca la cara a base de arañazos* Evil Deadpool: mirenme, ahora puedo cagar oro*le intenta dar* Devil Hulk:*Ataca a G-Tron* G-Tron:*Usa su al máximo y de un golpe a Devil Hulk solo para que este aplastara a Evil Deadpool* Dark Iron Man:*Demuestra que tenia la esfera en sus manos* Con querian esto? Arturo: Tienes la esfera? El Santo: Se hay que quitar!!! Y asi los Arturo y los heroes trataran de lucha con los vengadores caóticos....aunque Kratos no participo y se quedo viendo la pelea.... Capitan HYDRA:*Ve a Kratos* Que te ocurre?.....acaso no piensas ayudarnos?....recuerda que fue HYDRA quien te encontró....nos perteneces!!! Kratos:*Atraviesa el pecho de capitan HYDRA con su espada*saben por que me quede con ustedes y mate a muchos dioses?, para ser libre, pero al decir eso, has cavado tu propia tumba*le corta la cabeza a devil hulk* Evil deadpool: genial!, ahora estamos en la B!!! Arturo: sabia que no estaria con ellos G-tron:*atraviesa a superior spider-carnage* Dark Iron Man:*Tiera la esfera por error solo para atacar a Kratos* Estupido!!!....pero que rayos estas haciendo!!! El Patriota: *Toma la esfera* Ahora nos vamos al carajo amigo!!! Blue Skull: Estoy de acuerdo Arturo: Cierto Dejan a Kratos luchar contra Evil Deadpool y Dark Iron Man.....luego van a ciudad gótica, esta al parecer estaba llena de vampiros, pero tenían suerte que era de dia.... El Patriota: Esta ciudad se ve saca de una pelicula de vampiros El Santo: Tienes razón, creo que deben haber vampiros aqui Mientras en otra parte la noche se acercaba y vampiro salia de su ataúd..... En la Tierra Caotica, Ciudad Gotica viven los vampiros ahora y Batman es Dracula.... Batman (Dracula): Jajajajajaja!!! Volviendo con Arturo y los Otros.... Arturo: *Ve el radar* El radar muestra que la próxima esfera está cerca El Santo: Cierto pero debemos tener cuido por que ya cayo lo noche De repente aparece encuentran con Harley Quinn quien no los ataca..... Harly Quinn:*Asustada* Vampiro Aparece un versión vampírica del Guason.... Guason: Jajajajajajajaja!!!!. El Coon: Vampiro!!! Mysterion: tengo una idea*toma a El coon*esto no es personal gordo El coon: que haces maldito pobre?! Mysterion: perdon gordo*lanza a el coon al guason* Guason:*agarra a el coon y le intenta morder* El coon: no quiero morir!*se tira un pedo en la cara de guason* Guason:*suelta el coon y su cara se empieza a derretir*NOOOOOO!!!!! Arturo: no sabia que se podria derrotar a un vampiro asi! Mysterion: es que el coon tenia un pedo atorrado por culpa de unos dientes de ajo El coon:*Va con ellos*si, ese era mi plan Harley quinn:*se oculta arturo usando como escudo humano* El Santo:*agarra una rama y se la clava en el pecho al guason* Guason:*Se hace polvo* De repente mas vampiros aparece....pero estos estaban junto al Pingüino que Dracula lo tenia de sirviente con su control mental... Arturo:*ve a el coon*tirate otro!*pensando: nunca crei que diria esto en mi vida* El coon:*lo intenta*no puedo! Mysterion:*encuentra un poco de chocolate en el suelo*hazlo!*lo pone en su boca y hace que el lo trage* El coon: que ha-*se hecha uno(que tiene apariencia de bomba atomica) destruyendo a una gran cantidad de vampiros* Pinguino:*tapandose la nariz*malditos!!! Blue Skull: Y la esfera? Batman (Dracula): *Aparece* Pero que rayos?*nota el aroma y lo desaparece con un simple movimiento de manos* Arturo:*queda impactado al ver a batman* El Santo: parece que el lider esta aqui Batman (Dracula):*muestra la esfera*estan buscando esto acaso? El Patriota: Tiene la esfera??? Batman (Dracula): No son que una molestia en mi ciudad Grrrrrr!!! Harley quinn: Hay hay hay!!! Blue Skull: Coon??? El coon: lo siento chicos, pero ya no tengo gas Arturo:*agarra parte de un arbol con su brazo robotico y lo rompe para formar una gran cantidad de dagas*usenla*se las entrega a los demas* Mysterion: esto se va a descontrolar!*se lanza contra batman(Dracula)* Batman(dracula):*le rompe el craneo, se toma su sangre en plan cantinplora y lo deja por ahi* El coon: esto ya se volvio tipico, no? Blue skull: cierto G-Tron:*Reune fuerzas y trata de emitir una energía de su cuerpo similar al sol* si me dan el tiempo puedo derrotar al vampiro El Patriota: Bien*Trata de atacar al Batman vampiro con la estaca* Todos tratan de atacar a Batman (Dracula) solo para darle tiempo a G-tron...... Batman (Dracula): *Muestra los colmillos* Grrrrrr!!!*esquiva los ataques a gran velocidad*enserio creen poder derrotarme?*su mano toma forma de cuchilla e intenta cortarle la cabeza a el patriota* Mysterion:*se pone enmedio y mueve, por 7 u 8 vez* El coon: genial!, este ahora se cree piccolo Skull Blue y Santo:*intentan atinarle a Batman (Dracula)* G-tron: Solo un poco compañeros*Casi esta listo y crea una bola de energía similar a la del solo* creen que con esto sirva? Arturo: Si Luego de que Batman (Dracula) esquivo el ataque del Santo y Blue Skull, G-Tron lanzó su ataque volviendo polvo al vampiro, Arturo luego toma la esfera que fue destruida solo estando en el polvo....Mas tarde tuvieron que volver a Venezuela dirigiéndose al Estado Amazonas, evadiendo varios Formless y Soldados de HYDRA en su camino para llegar..... El Patriota:*Con un machete corta varias plantas para los demas y el siguiera* Es bueno volver a Venezuela Arturo: Si*Ve su radar del dragon* La esfera esta aqui*Señal la que parecía una choza en medio de la selva* El Patriota: Es una Churuata Mysterion: Que es una Churuata? El Patriota: Es como una especie choza mayormente y antiguamente creadas con palmeras tronco bambus entre otros. De la Churuata se manifestaba energia maligna después de ella sale un ser maligno.... El Patriota: Es Odosha!!! Blue Skull: Odosha?? El Patriota: Era mencionado en leyendas de los indígenas Yekuana, y el envío monstruos a por toda Venezuela despues de que HYDRA la ataco... Odosha: Jejejejejeje*Ve a Arturo y el Patriota* Sabia que volveria aqui G-Tron: tienes la esfera? Odosha: tu que crees, marcianito bailador de cumbia?*muestra la esfera y la traga* G-Tron: ._., POR QUE TODOS ME CONFUNDEN CON ESE MALDITO MARCIANITO DE LA CUMBIA?????!!!!, ME PAREZCO MAS A SUPER SONIC!¨*ataca a Odosha* Odosha:*Deriva muy facil a G-Tron dejándolo en el suelo* Jejejejejejeje*Lanza espinas de su espalda* Jajajajajajaja!!! Mysterion:*se pone como escudo humano salvando a todos* El Coon:*muerde la pierna de Odosha* Skull Blue:*le dispara a Odosha* Odosha:*Las balas no le hace nada y al Coon lo araña quitándoselo de su pierna* Jajajajajajajaja, es lo mejor que pueden hacer? Mysterion:*atado a miles de bombas en la espalda de odosha*No*Ve a todos*fue un placer pelear con ustedes*explota dejando algo herido a odosha* el coon: genial, ahora chaoz! G-tron y Arturo:*Aprovechan y atacan con un doble ataque de energia en el pecho a odosha* Odosha:*Su pecho es atravesado y con eso la esfera sale de su cuerpo * Mmmmmm*Es ajero de pecho se regenera* Nada mal...dejare que tomen la esfera.....*Desaparece* No saben lo que les espera.... El Patriota:*Mota la esfera* Mysterion seras recordado por lo que has hecho El Coon: Pero si es inmortal podría volver... Arturo y los Heroes dejan venezuela, usando un vehiculo del Santo se dirigen esta vez a la Latveria un pequeño país centroeuropeo de la Tierra Caotica gobernado por el Profesor Caos....tambien Goldar y sus esbirros los esperaban a los heroes..... Profesor Caos: *Con una esfera en su mano* Jajajajajaja.....y bien para sera esta esfera? Un liquido misterioso cae sobre el Profesor caos haciendo que tenga un aura maligna y sus rayos pasen a azul solo por estilo Profesor Caos: JAJAJAJAJA*Hace levitar a muchos seres inocentes y los hace explotar de un movimiento* Cyclopatrullero:*con un pedazo de pastel* Profesor Caos:*vuelve a lo normal*que delicioso pastel Goldar:*Aparece junto con mas Cyclopatrulleros* Jajajajajaja.....y bien el tal Arturo y sus amigos aun no han llegado? Profesor Caos:*vuelve a su fase malvada*No, por momentos no Arturo:*Escondido con los demas*ahora que haremos? Mysterion: yo me encargo El Coon: no!, tu ya has muerto mas veces que un dia normal de escuela Goldar: Mmmmm siento que no estamos solos Mysterion: no me referia a eso*toma a el coon*ya sabes que hacer, ahi esta Caos*le lanza hacia el profesor caos* El Coon:MALDITO POBRE!!!!!*Se agarra en la cara de el profesor caos* Goldar: Eh???.....Cyclopatrulleros ataquen!!! Cyclopatrulleros:*Ven al Coon y empiezan a atacar* el coon:*agarra del pelo a el profesor caos*ataca!*lo mueve a lo loco* Profesor caos:*ataca y destruye a varios cyclopatrulleros* Goldar: maldito mapache!!!!!! El coon: Caos Punch! Profesor Caos:*de un golpe destruye una gran cantidad de cyclopatrullas y parte el clima, como saitama*No puedo contorlar mis acciones! El Patriota:*Ve al Coon* Acuérdate de la esfera Goldar:*Ve al Profesor Caos* Eres un pedazo de traidor*Lanza rayos de energia al Coon y el Profesor Caos* Profesor caos:*aun siendo controlado por el coon detiene el rayo de energia y lo regresa con mucha mas fuerza usando algo de poder de la esfera* Goldar: NOOOO!!!!!*La mayoria de su cuerpo se desintegra*carajo*No tiene de otra y se va* Profesor caos:*Cae al suelo* El coon:*toma la esfera y la tira a sus compañeros*vayamos pitando de aqui! El Patriota:*toma la esfera y el coon y se va corriendo con los demas* Luna de la Tierra Caotica (Una de las Bases del Consejo del Caos ) Lord Zedd:*Vio lo que paso en Latveria* No puede ser!!!...Goldar fue derrotado Rita Repulsa: Ese Goldar era un inútil Thanos: No importa dejemos que junte las esferas Xicor: Jejejejejeje cierto Lady Caos (La muerte): Esta bien....no intervendremos mas entonces Demigra: De acuerdo Omnimon Zwart Defeat: Como ordene Lady Caos Frozorth: Igual esos héroes no valen la pena Japon de la Tierra Caotica Arturo y los heroes luego de dejar Latveria, se van Japon a buscar la próxima esfera estos a llegar ven toda la cuidad de Japon destruida..... Arturo: Vaya aquí todo está devastado Demon Godzilla.jpg|Dark Godzilla Ultraman Zero.png|Ultraman Zero Destroyah.jpg|Destroyah Mazinger B.jpg|Devil Mazinger Ginga modo genocida.png|Gigan modo genocida Garada K7.png|Garada K7 de la Tierra Caotica Blue Skull: Me pregunto que pudo haber causado todo esto Se empiezan a escuchar grandes pisadas haciendo temblar el suelo..... solo para que Arturo y lo otros vieran aun version demoniaca de Godzilla quien fue el causante de la destrucción en Japon..... Dark Godzilla:*Suelta un rugido demoníaco * Arturo:*Muy sorprendido* Dark Godzilla:*apunto de pisar a ellos* Ultraman Zero:*se lanza contra Dark godzilla y le hace unas maniobras de lucha libre* Dark Godzilla:*ataca con su aliento atomico a Ultraman zero* El Patriota: Oh pero que??? Arturo: *Ve a Dark Godzilla*El Godzilla de mi universo no parecía tan demoniaco a este. Mysterion: el coon y yo ya nos enfrentamos a esto antes, la unica forma de destru- Destroyah:*aplasta a mysterion con el pie, lo ve y se restriega su pie contra los escombros de un edificion dejando los organos regados de mysterion ahi* Devil Mazinger:*se lanza contra destroyah dejando a polvo varios edificios, entre ellos donde estaba lo que quedaba de mysterion* Arturo: Malditos, hijos de pe***!!! el coon: lo que hiba a decir el es que tenemos que encontrar su punto debil y atacarlo ahi, o tambien destruir de donde viene su poder Garada K7:*Se le ve luchando contra Gigan* Gigan:*Lucha contra Garada K7* Arturo:*Ve su radar del dragon* Donde estará la esfera?*encuentra la esfera que estaba en el monte fuji*ahi esta! Mysterion: vamos por ella Garada k7:*le rompe un brazo a gigan*GRRRR!!!! Gigan*le atraviesa el pecho* Dark Godzilla:*Su cuerpo se empieza a abrir transformándose en un enorme demonio, con sus tentáculos toma a Ultraman Zero y se lo come con su enorme boca llena de dientes* arturo: ._. todos:*van corriendo hacia el monte* Dark godzilla:*se traga los retos de garada k7 y descuartiza a gigan modo genocida* Arturo y los demás al monte fuyi siendo siendo perseguidos por dark godzilla.... Dark godzilla:*destruyendo todo a tu paso* El patriota:*le dispara a dark godzilla* Mysterion: tengo que sacrificarme,hasta unos 5 minutos*se tira creando una clase de avalancha* dark godzilla:*se vuelve mas lento* El coon:*Se tira por la esfera*aqui esta!*cae al volcan*AAHH!!! G.tron:*atrapa a el coon*deberias bajar unos kilos '' Piccolo Daimaku anciano.jpg|Piccolo Daimaku Mr. Poko Poko.png|Mr. Poko Poko: Ayudante de Piccolo Daimaku en la Tierra Caotica Demonios guerreros de Piccolo Daimaku.png|Demonios Namekianos El grupo ya con la esfera se dirigen a donde esta la ultima esfera del dragon de la tierra caotica...el templo de kamisama de esa tierra pero este esta lleno de demonios namekianos y guardian del templo era Piccolo Daimaku....'' Mr. Poko Poko:*Ve a Arturo y sus aliados* Intrusos!!! Demonios Namekianos:*Atacan a Arturo y a los heroes de TC* G-tron y el patriota:*Destruyen a varios* mr poko poko:*tambien va a atacar* santo y el coon:*pelean contra Mr Poko poko* Piccolo daimaku: *ve a lo que pasa* que hacen en mi templo? Arturo: hemos venido por la esfera del dragón Piccolo daimaku: Jejejeje... Pero que tontos son, no saben lo que para si juntan las siete esferas? Blues skull: A que se refiere??? Arturo: No lose pero el tiene la ultima esfera Arturo y sus aliados de la tierra caotica lucha contra Piccolo y sus demonios, final logran tener la esfera y escapar de Piccolo Daimaku y sus demonios.... Arturo: Mmmmmm.... El Patriota: Pasa algo Arturo? thumb|Esferas del Dragon Negativas: Esferas del Dragon de la Tierra CaoticaArturo: No nada thumb|left|link=Las esferas del dragon respondieron al estar las 7 pero esta manifestaron un poder oscuro del cual salio un Shenlong maligno, el cual se nego en cumplir los deseos de Arturo y los otros, Arturo lo dio un arranque de rabia, trato de atacar al Shenlong maligno pero este separo en 7 dragones de sombra que se unieron nuevamente para formar a Omega Shenlongthumb|link=, este pelea contra G.tron y Arturo salvando a los otros, luego ambos quedan muy heridos sobre todo Arturo que no poseia poderes contra Omega Shenlong hasta que de repente de la nada Arturo recrobra sus poderes inexplicablemente asi que lucha con todo contra el dragon oscuro salvando a G.tron.... Omega Shenlong no se deja vencer tan facil por Arturo asi que usa su tecnica mas poderosa contra el pero bloqueado por un tercero que se involucra en la pelea y ese era Kratos quien lugo de matar a Dark Iron Man y Evil Deadpool sintio los poderes de Arturo y Omega Shenlong..... Kratos combate contra el dragon maligno superando ahora, sorprendiendo al Propio Arturo..... al final Omega Shenlong es destruido por Kratos causando de alguna manera un explosion que se lleva a Arturo y Kratos al Zona del Multiverso...pero al causar la explosion llamaron la atencion de Lady Caos y Lord Caos que la persivieron..... Zona del Multiverso Arturo cae al suelo.... Arturo: No puede ser thumb|208px|Cul BorsonSe encuentra con Cul Borson, pero Kratos al verlo ambos pelean, Kratos le logra herir mucho a Serpiente mas de que cualquiera lo hubiera echo, nisiquiera Serpiente finguia estar lastima Kratos enserio lo estaba derrotando...... Arturo: Quien sera este guerrero tan poderoso???...jamas vi a nadie herir a Serpiente asi Cul Borson: Pero quien demonios eres tu para golpearme de esa forma???? Kratos: Yo mate a tu hermano Odin, a ti y todos los dioses asgardionos antes.....despues de todo yo soy el angel de la destruccion..... La pelea entre el Dios del miedo y Kratos es muy brutal, aun que Serpiente usa todo su poder, Kratos le da una paliza al dios del miedo, Cul Borson se transforma una gran serpeinte pero Kratos en su espadas de le sube y empieza a cortale, su ira era mas grande que el mio teniendo ventaja contra Serpiente e incluso fue capas de obligarlo a volver a su forma original y arrebatarle el martillo a Serpiente, iniando con una serie de golpes....Kratos luego saca una lanza divina la cual termina atravesando a Serpiente, despues con un golpe combinado con el propio martillo este explota y deja de exitir por completo (Kratos sin saber se convierte en el nuevo dios del miedo)....Arturo luego de ver esto decide hacerse un lado y irse mientras con Kratos luego de que este acabara en su totalidad con Cul Borson, visualiza en donde estaba y queda un poco confundido pero al final el nuevo dios del miedo desaparece nuevamente.....thumb|266px thumb|center|670 px Categoría:Peliculas Categoría:Creados por fans Categoría:Warmexicanmon